


a celebration of life and death

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [87]
Category: Disney RPF, Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Sarah Jane Smith and Companion!Kevin and people everyday by arrested development</p>
            </blockquote>





	a celebration of life and death

When his phone rang the first time, there was no caller ID. Normally, Kevin would have let it go to voicemail - sometimes, fans with contacts got his number, but if he didn't answer, they usually gave it up as a wrong listing.

Some deeper instinct made him pick up this call.

"Hello, my name is Sarah-Jane Smith," a bright, quick voice said in crisp English vowels. "Is this Kevin? I'm calling because I believe we have a mutual friend in common, and I thought it was high time we got to know each other."

The conversation had twisted in cryptic circles for an hour before the word 'TARDIS' even came up.

There were three more calls, his phone flashing 'SJ of the blue box' before they exchanged emails.

There were ten emails before they finally met. "Hello," she panted as she pushed her hair off her face and smiled. "Nice to meet you Kevin."

Kevin turned her handshake into a familiar grip. "Likewise Sarah-Jane. Now run!" She kept pace with him, her stride like a signature as they raced the length of the alien cruiser to get the engine room before the ship breached Earth's atmosphere.

It was another year before he met Luke. Kevin cherished the honour.

Technically, right now, he was window-shopping incognito in Soho. So far, security hadn't beeped his phone, so either they were still buying the ruse, of Big Rob had come up with his own acceptable theory and had let Kevin have his freedom for the day.

He sighed happily at the smell of warm scones, fresh from the oven, and reached for the cream. "Two sugars, wasn't it?" Sarah-Jane asked sweetly as she passed him a delicate cup and saucer.

Kevin accepted with a nod of thanks and sat back. Mr Smith was beeping softly, no doubt solving some puzzle that may or may not turn into a crisis, but right now there was only tea and scones and company.

Kevin relaxed and listened to Sarah-Jane talk about the latest companions she had found.


End file.
